Lovely Strawberry
Lovely Strawberry '(TM: 草莓甜心 ''(Cǎo Méi Tián Xīn)/JP: ラブリーストロベリー Lovely Strawberry) is one of Dress Up Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was eventually taken out of the main roster from 2005 Winter Collection/Version 5 onwards. In the year of 2007/2008, it was later issued as an Appendix Card, bundled with the Oshare Fan Book 2008 Winter (supposedly to celebrate the game's third anniversary), and one of Campaign Cards. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. The card may be included in one of the booster packs for DS Collection. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Lovely Strawberry returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance Front View = wearing Lovely Strawberry, Front View]] |-| Back View = wearing Lovely Strawberry, Back View]] |-| Hair Accessory = wearing Lovely Strawberry's accessory]] To be added Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Booster Packs (DS Collection) *Campaign Cards *Oshare Fan Book 2008 Winter Tips To be added Meanings Japanese Raburī Sutoroberī (ラブリーストロベリー): ラブリーストロベリー is written in Katakana and transliteration of both English words, Lovely, possibly a hint to the card's LB Style Square Brand or refers to the cute-like arrangements and the color as it can symbolize love, and Strawberry, the main theme of the outfit and complimenting the bow. Taiwanese Mandarin Cǎo Méi Tián Xīn (草莓甜心): 草莓 is equivalent to the word Strawberry, a fruit and the main theme of the outfit, and 甜心 can be translated as Sweetheart, possibly complimenting the colors. English Lovely Strawberry: Lovely Strawberry is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *This is the first original roster card that became an appendix card and a campaign card later. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Lovely Strawberry (Love; 1st 2nd Collection)|Love showcasing the card (1st - 2nd Collection) Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Lovely Strawberry (Berry; 1st 2nd Collection)|Berry showcasing the card (1st - 2nd Collection) Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Lovely Strawberry (Love; 3rd 4th 5th Collection)|Love showcasing the card (3rd - 5th Collection) Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Lovely Strawberry (Berry; 3rd 4th 5th Collection)|Berry showcasing the card (3rd - 5th Collection) International D001_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) D001_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Raisa_farah_D001_V3.jpg|Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) Japan D001_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card D001_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection D001_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection D001_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection Lala_D001_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Kamui_Kynn_D001_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' D001_Cam.jpg|Campaign Card Kamui_Kynn_D001_Appendix_Front.jpg|2008 Oshare Fan Book Winter (Front) Kamui_Kynn_D001_Appendix_Back.jpg|Celebrating its third year anniversary (2008 Oshare Fan Book Winter (Back)) Category:Dress Up Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:Appendix Cards Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Campaign Cards Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards